<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior Cat Au by CyndaquiltheNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760272">Warrior Cat Au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaquiltheNinja/pseuds/CyndaquiltheNinja'>CyndaquiltheNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaquiltheNinja/pseuds/CyndaquiltheNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warrior Cat Au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the full moon shone across the moor bathing the grass and hills in silver. A gentle breeze rippled through the moor bringing with it the warm and welcoming scents of Newleaf, the warm scents of newly grown herbs and flowers filled the air around a brown cat who was sitting at the edge of the moor. The dark brown cat’s amber eyes caught movement just ahead of him. The tall stone structure of Highstones outlined the night sky as dull half-moon light filled the clearing. A dark gray tom with golden eyes walked across the moorland, stars speckled his fur.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Greetings Barkface.” The tom meowed a polite greeting and dipped his head in greeting.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Gray Wing.” Barkface returned the greeting and dipped his head, he curled his tail around his paws and looked across the moor. His yellow gaze settled on a forest that was just off in the distance. The forest was nothing more than a clump of trees outlined against the night sky, the babbling of a river nearby echoed off of the gorge just behind the two toms. They sat there in silence for a few heartbeats. Eventually a pained caterwaul filled the air making both cats tense up in reaction. The cry filled that broke the silence between the two seemed to have come from the direction of the forest, the brown tom sighed and shook his head. “ThunderClan and RiverClan are at it again.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Gray Wing flicked his tail as if in slight irritation and looked off towards the forest. Another cat’s wail filled the air, a fight was going on somewhere in the forest most likely closer to the river. The river that ran beside them fell into a waterfall that cascaded and drifted off towards a pile of rocks that was located just to the side of the river, on the other side of the rock pile, was a small bit of territory that had the river going straight through it. Reeds and flowers seemed to poke out at the ground just below the two. Eventually, the spirit-like cat heaved a small sigh and looked at the stars.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We told the groups to unite or die.” The old soul said in a disapproving tone and shook his head. “But, times change.”<br/>
Barkface looked over in partial surprise, he tilted his head to the side. “Are you still upset that SkyClan was exiled from the territories?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“The Twolegs were very greedy with their land, and when no clan gave room for them… their ancestors separated from ours..” Gray Wing mumbled quietly and stretched. “And StarClan isn’t the same without Skystar and Sparrow Fur.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Barkface looked at the ancient cat with a concerned look. “Aren’t you allowed to visit SkyClan’s ancestors?” He asked curiously. Gray Wing looked over for a moment and shook his head.<br/>
</p>
<p>“We’re afraid that SkyClan has been separated. StarClan is weak now that they can’t watch over the entire clan anymore. The SkyClan ancestors weren’t able to stay together as well in response to the clan being torn apart.” The gray cat mewled gently and rose to his paws, stars speckled the air around him as the gray tom stretched. “Rats scattered the clan, the warriors decided to become rogues, the queens and elders became Kittypets.” He trailed off and shook his head.<br/>
</p>
<p>Barkface rose to his paws as well and walked over to Gray Wing. “Do you think so?” He began softly and looked at Fourtrees, the sacred ground where the first battle had been fought many many moons ago. “That it would’ve been different if the Clans were allowed to visit one another?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Gray Wing fell silent for a moment, “I foresaw the inevitability for SkyClan to separate from the other four clans.” He said grimly and looked at the sky, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to shine onto the land just in front of them. “However, they will return someday.” He sighed in defeat and looked at the medicine cat. “I must tell you a prophecy.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Barkface looked over to the StarClan cat for a moment, Gray Wing was silent for a few heartbeats. “What is it? If something is happening to the Clans I need to know.” He asked quietly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fire alone will save the clan.” Gray Wing said quietly and walked towards the sunlight, the star-clad cat seemed to fade away into the sunlight as well while Barkface continued to sit there. The sun reached the treetops, the moor around the WindClan medicine cat faded away just as the StarClan cat had moments before him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Barkface opened his eyes and looked around the dark cave that housed a shining stone that seemed to grow towards the roof, the Moonstone. Spottedleaf, Runningnose, and Mudfur all woke up from their dreams. The medicine cats looked at one another before silently and quickly heading down one of the many tunnels that lead the clan cats back outside.<br/>
Fire alone will save the clan. What did Gray Wing mean? Surely he knows that fire is feared by all cats in the forest. Barkface thought in a quizzing manner as he headed for the exit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>